The Untold Stories
by Rheva
Summary: The collection of different stories told or written by the Allied Soldiers who fight bravely during Third Great War and Mental Omega War,


**Inspired from Command Conquer Mental Omega enjoy. note : there's gotta be some mistake during the process, please help me to find it so i can rewrite it**

* * *

Name. : Private John Cameron

Unit Type. : GI

Country Origin : United States of America

Status. : K.I.A, killed during battle of Chicago

A Surprising Invasion

I severely confused how the Russians able to gaining those massive troops and now they're on their way toward us, i was about six months in the military and i must faced those commies jerk, dammit. my unit stationed at Washington DC and i think that's horrible since those Ivans will concentrated their offensive right at our capital city, huh... that suck for real. Thanks to the Russians, i can't enjoy my breakfast, a bacon with egg and cheese sauce and i can't playing cards with my buddies, Phil and Wood, and the worst is when i was about taking my machine gun, the air raid alarm raising and we just completely stand and watch the sky as several Soviet planes approaching the horizon of DC, we are totally facing World War III and somehow their navy makes their move from Potomac river. Our squad leader takes us to a building and fortify it, i was glad i bring machine gun unlike Phil who brings missile launcher. to be honest, watching those conscripts drop from their planes makes me want to kill them bad, i watch one of them landing right in front of our building and gets killed from my machine gun, oh man... that feels good, another conscript fell to my machine gun. I don't know how many Russian troops we killed but we got order to abandon the building as a giant airship with shark face on it front approach slowly and damn, it drop few bombs to a building where our friends fortify it. Man... i feel sorry for them, dying from a bomb that exploded right above their head would be bad, we're now ordered to hold one of our outpost from Russian tank onslaught, even our mightiest Abrams can't stop their track, fending off their offense causes me to lost my buddy Phil, he died from injured during a firefight with those Ivans luckily for me, a bullet hit my vest and wow... i'm still alive, the fight become more brutal, our defenses are crumbling and i've seen a lot of death right in front of me, one of our men yelling about where those Ivans get so many troops rather than us before gets killed by a bullet that cracking his head, our squad leader told us to retreat, that this outpost won't survived, but the high command issued every soldier not to flee from their position and the reinforcement soon arrive, damn it. those old guys don't understand what we, soldiers feel battling the enemy at the frontline while they sitting in a comfort chair and drinking some coffe or tea. I don't remember how many Ivan i've killed today but there's a lot of corpses at the outpost gates, and i also how long we hold this damn place, but what i know is that we made it. The radio always broadcasting about pain and death, so many people in pain as i can hear them screaming in pain and then... radio static, the evacuation aborted, the unlucky civilians trapped in the middle of firefight, they even didn't know where's our position. Russian attack weakening than the previous ones, and we all know what this mean??? FULL RETALIATION!!!. Yeah that right... now is our chance as American to strike, the Cavalry has arrived and the Russian would feel the wrath of America. their supply base nearby is the target as their keep supplying the Russian attack, now the Abrams are really pack a punch to their Rhinos, i've killed more several conscript and some weird soldier that use some kind of metal or somethin' i'm not sure and using electric as their main weapon, of course killing them was hard but their armor stand no chance against hundred rounds per minute. the Navy also react as i've seen two Aircraft Carriers sailing across the Potomac and providing us with air support, and in a matter of minutes, that base turn into completely ruins. my body are full with scars and dust, watching hundred of bodies lying on the ground with different causes of death, i'm barely can't recognized those bodies wether their friends or foes. asshole... i can see a Ivan screaming in pain, didn't know what he says, but he surely suffering from badly injured, i also amazed with other Ivan, he survived from burn, damn that would be hurt so much. A medic came by and checked my wound, i'm very grateful because i can feel my legs again after a long battle for our survival and for country. it was intense hehe... i guess it wasn't so bad for newly recruits like me, at least for now i can take rest even the whole nation faced Russian invasion but for DC, it was over. i'm sitting at a roof of a building watching the DC devastated from Russian aggressor. Well... i guess i'll have to continue writing tomorrow since there's plenty of people needs help and i must giving my hand to them.

* * *

Private John Cameron survived the event, later his unit sent to liberate Mayport, Florida. he also participate in liberating New York City, he witnesses how mind can be controlled and, he alongside with the others, willingly to join the quest to stop nationwide mind control from a powerful machine located in Chicago only to find out that it would be their end of journey, the majority of US troops sent to Chicago are wiped out including the 2nd Infantry Division where Pvt. Cameron stationed, his journal were founded by a member of remnants US military fought there two years later and was sent to Allied Department of Archive.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad english, i'm still learning though, the next chapter would be an European soldier who fight in desperate as the Russia advanced throughout Ukraine country**


End file.
